


Strawberry Cotton Candy

by HoneyCakeHorse_21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Louis, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyCakeHorse_21/pseuds/HoneyCakeHorse_21
Summary: It's a beautiful, sunny day in the beginning of July. Harry decides to play out in the forest behind his backyard. He is sitting on the dirt floor, that is covered in old, dried leaves, letting the little ants run around his hand, when the sweet smell of cotton candy hits him for the first time.





	1. Bestest friend

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to point out in the beginning of this that english is not my first language and I apologize for any typos.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

It's a beautiful, sunny day in the beginning of July. Harry decides to play out in the forest behind his backyard. He is sitting on the dirt floor, that is covered in old, dried leaves, letting the little ants run around his hand, when the sweet smell of cotton candy hits him for the first time. When he looks around to find the source of the smell, his eyes land on a boy, standing a few meter away behind a few bushes.  
He tilts his head up to look at the other little boy properly. He is wearing overalls with a white shirt underneath and as soon as their eyes meet, he averts his eyes down to his toes, moving over the dirt beneath him.  
'Hi, I'm Harry! Who are you?', he tries to get his attention again.  
The other boy looks up and slowly starts walking towards Harry. He comes to a halt after a few steps and looks down to his feet again when he speaks.  
'I- I'm Louis.', the boy speaks up.  
'Hi Louis! Where do you live? I've never seen you here.', Harry asks curiously.  
'I just moved here today. I live at the other end of this forest. How old are you?', Louis says with more confidence.  
'Ah that's why I've never seen you. I'm six and you?', Harry asks with big, questioning eyes.  
'I'm eight!', Louis answers, all of his shyness long forgotten.  
'Do you want to play together? You smell really nice by the way.', Harry asks with a wide smile.  
Louis agrees and they play together in the forest for the rest of the day.  
The sun is beginning to set when Louis says that he has to go home.  
'Do you want to meet again tomorrow?', he asks hopefully.  
'Sure! Let's be best friends Louis!', Harry says, his voice full of excitement.  
Louis agrees before he makes his way back to his house.  
As soon as Harry gets home, he runs up to his mom and jumps into her arms. She pushes back his dark curls and places a soft kiss onto his forehead.  
'Did you have fun today, my love?', she asks with a warm smile as she leads Harry into the house.  
'Mommy! I made a new friend today! His name is Louis and he is eight! He lives behind the forest and he smells like cotton candy!'; Anne chuckles at her beaming son. The excitement flowing out of him.  
'That's great Harry! How about you invite him over tomorrow? I want to meet your new friend as well.', she suggests and is greeted with even more excitement coming from her little boy.  
The next morning, Harry jumps out of his bed as soon as his eyes open. He is overly excited to see Louis again today. Yesterday he found out that Louis is going to go to the same school as him, that both their favorite movie is The Lion King and that they both love brownies.  
Harry never met anyone like Louis before and he can't wait for his mom to meet him as well today.  
So he runs up to his wardrobe and puts on the first pair of shorts and shirt he can get his hands on.  
His little feet are stomping down the stairs and he comes to a halt in front of the front door. He quickly puts on his sneakers and runs up into the kitchen where his mom is currently washing some dishes.  
'Mommy can you make some brownies for when Louis comes over today?', he asks with a pleading voice.  
'Sure, my love.', Anne answers with a quick kiss to his cheek before Harry is already running out the back door.  
'Be save my love!.', Anne yells after him.  
Harry is waiting in the same spot where he first met Louis the day before.  
After about thirty minutes, Louis is coming running towards him. He couldn't wait to see Harry again as much as Harry was looking forward to today.  
'Hi Harry!', he smiles at him when he stops in front of him.  
Harry's face lights up at the other boy, he leans forward and gives Louis a tight hug.  
'Hi Louis! My mom said that you can come to my place today!', he blurs out in excitement.  
He instantly grabs Louis little hand into his and together they run through the forest towards Harry's home.  
Anne welcomes the boys both with a hug and a kiss to Harry's forehead.  
'I made you two some brownies.', she says with a knowing smile. Both Louis and Harry break into giggles as they run up to the kitchen.  
Harry leads their way up to his room where they both sit down onto the soft carpet to dig into their brownies.  
'What is your favorite color?', Louis asks, his voice muffled from his mouth being so stuffed.  
'Pink and yours?', Harry says, picking another piece of cake to shove it into his mouth.  
'But that's for girls! My favorite color is green.', Louis answers confused.  
'No it's not! Anyone can have pink as their favorite color!', he fights back.  
Louis doesn't say anything. He doesn't want to fight with his new best friend.  
After they finish their batch of brownies, they grab some pillows and a blanket and run back into the forest.  
Together they lean sticks against each other and place their blanket and pillows beneath them.  
'This should be our secret little hut!', Harry exclaims excited.  
And that's exactly what it turns out as. Every day they would meet up in their own little hut. On of them always brings something to eat and they would spend all of their time in their own secret place.  
When their summer break is over and they have to go to school again, Harry tells everyone about his new friend he had made over the summer.  
'Niall you have no idea! I have so much fun with him and he is the bestest friend I've ever had!', Harry tells his school friends, his face lighting up.  
'But I thought we are best friends!', Niall cries out.  
Harry doesn't know what to say. He always thought of Naill as his best friend as well but now that he has Louis a lot has changed.  
So he lets the topic go and promises himself to never talk about Louis in front of his other friends again. But of course he can't, Every day he would tell Niall about what he did with Louis the day before.


	2. Birthday Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
> I will try my best to upload one chapter every day until I run out of stuff that I've already written btw ^^

That's how their friendship started. It's two years later and even now, Louis and Harry are still inseparable.  
Today is Harry's birthday. And he already can't wait for Louis to come over for his little birthday party.  
He is walking beside Anne, helping her decorate the living room and carrying stuff from the kitchen into the next room when the door bell rings.  
Harry breaks into a big smile and runs to the door, opening it with excitement. But to his surprise it's not Louis standing in front of him but instead it's Niall and Stan. He almost forgot that he didn't just invite Louis.  
Together they settle down in front of the TV, watching the new Disney movie he got from his mom this morning.  
A few minutes into the movie, Louis finally arrives as well and they continue to watch all together. Harry is fooling around with Niall the whole movie. Both hitting each other into the arm and laughing together. Louis is sitting behind them, a small pout on his lips.  
After the movie, they all stand around Harry's birthday cake, singing Happy Birthday before he blows out his candles and makes a wish. Stan is the first one to give him the present he has gotten for Harry. Harry unwraps it and gets very excited to see a new wooden toy car.  
All this time, Louis feels left out. Harry is having fun with his other friends and won't pay any attention to Louis. So Louis has had enough and runs out of the back door. He doesn't stop until he's in the safety of their hut. He settles between the soft pillows, that smell like strawberry cotton candy, when tears start to roll down his chubby cheeks. He knows that he isn't Harry's only friend but it's so frustrating that he wouldn't pay any attention to him at all.  
After a few minutes of silent crying, he hears heavy rain drops hitting the wood above him. He takes the blanket and wraps it around his small shoulders. He wants to go back into the warmth of Harry's house but now he will be stuck here for a while. Louis gets even more frustrated and more tears cover his rosy cheeks when a soaking wet Harry is suddenly standing in front of him. Louis looks up at him, confused.  
Harry leans down to brush away the stray tears on his cheeks with his chubby hands.  
'Louis, what are you doing out here in the rain?', he asks curiously.  
'You were having fun with your friends and left me out the whole time Harry!', Louis starts crying again. He's really hurt.  
'I'm so sorry Lou! I didn't realize. Please, please forgive me. I promise that this will never happen again!', Harry is at the bring of crying as well now. He feels so sorry.  
'Okay...', Louis says with a small voice as he takes the other boy into his arms.  
'Harry, you are soaking wet!', Louis shouts with surprise and worry.  
He quickly wraps the blanket around Harry's shoulders as well. He doesn't want him to get sick on his birthday after all.  
For a while they just sit in silence and watch the rain fall from the gloomy sky.  
'Oh right!', Louis completely forgot to give Harry his birthday present.  
He quickly takes something out of the pocket of his jeans and holds his hand out to Harry.  
Harry holds his hands out as well and Louis drops something into his palm.  
When Harry looks down, he sees a little bracelet made out of blue and green beads and some white ones which say BFF in black letters.  
It matches the one on Louis wrist. The one Harry had made for Louis' birthday back in december.  
'Oh my God Louis! You really didn't have to!', Harry looks at him with tears covering his beautiful, green eyes.  
'But I wanted to. It was hard to find these beads but Lottie had some so she gave them to me.', Louis explains with a proud smile.  
Harry is so happy. No one ever gave him a best friend bracelet. He looks down at it again before slipping it over his hand, onto his wrist. He looks up at Louis again and jumps forward to give him a big hug.  
'Thank you Louis.', he whispers, burying his nose into the crook of the older's neck.  
'I promise I will never hurt you again!'  
'S'alright... Happy 9th birthday Harry', Louis whispers back shyly.  
Louis has never had such a good friend before. He has been moving from one place to another before he moved here and there was never enough time to make a real friend. He never wants to lose Harry.  
However it turns out that this was not their last fight. As the years pass by, there is always some reason for them to fight over. But in the end they would always make up with shed tears and tight hugs, burying their noses into each others necks, scenting the other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter :)   
> Next one is coming tomorrow!

They have their first sleepover when they are eleven and thirteen. Louis is standing in front of Harry's door with a bag pack on his back and a sleeping bag in his hand.  
'Hi Hazza!', he says happily. They are both very excited for their first sleepover. Harry instantly takes his hand and leads him to the backyard, where a small tent has been set up for them to sleep in.  
'This is going to be so much fun!', Louis yells full of excitement as they both run to the tent.  
Harry helps Louis set up his sleeping bag and pillow before they decide to play catch. Louis is running around the trampoline in the middle of the backyard, trying his best not to get caught.   
'Harry, Louis! Dinner's ready!', Anne shouts from the kitchen window.  
They both run towards the back door, running into each and giggling on their way to the kitchen table.   
'I made your favorite!', Anne exclaims happily while she places a portion of pasta onto both of their plates.  
They munch away happily in silence. After dinner they spend some time on the trampoline, jumping around and trying to make the other fall onto their bum before they settle into their tent to read comics together. It's their favorite comic series and they read until Harry can't keep his eyes open any longer.   
Just in time, Anne comes crawling through the opening of the tent.  
'Hey boys, it's really late already. You should go to sleep now.', she says with one of her warm smiles.  
Louis places the comic next to his pillow and lays onto his back next to Harry, who is laying on his side.  
'I love you guys', Anne says before placing a kiss to both of their foreheads.  
'I'll leave the back door open in case you have to use the bathroom and the window to my bedroom is open as well so if anything happens, you can just yell okay?', Anne chuckles.  
They both nod and say good night to Anne before she leaves and closes the tent from the outside.  
'Today was so much fun!', Louis says with a bright smile.  
'It was! We have to do so many more sleepovers okay?', Harry answers.  
'Okay.', Louis smiles.  
Harry falls asleep after just ten minutes. The day really wore him out and he is now snoring softly next to Louis.  
Louis however can't seem to fall asleep. There are too many sounds around him and he is getting scared. It's when a particularly strong breeze is shaking the bushes next to the tent on his side, when his eyes start to fill with tears. He is sure that there is some animal outside the tent that is trying to eat them both.  
'Harry...', he tries quietly.  
Nothing.  
'Harry!', he tries again, louder this time.  
But still, nothing.  
The tears are now running down his face as he turns to Harry and starts shaking his shoulder.  
'Harry, please wake up! There's an animal outside. I'm scared Harry!', he says  
And finally, Harry lifts his head, looking at a teary Louis in front of him.  
'What's the matter Lou?', he asks confused.  
Louis points to where the shadows are dancing up and down the tent.  
'There's an animal and I'm scared Hazza', he cries out.  
'Oh silly you.', Harry giggles.  
'It's just the bushes outside, Lou. You don't have to be scared.', he continues.  
He wraps his arms around Louis waist and pulls him down next to him. He lifts his hand and brushes away the tears covering Louis' face.  
'It's okay.', he tries to calm the older down.  
Louis sniffles and buries his face into the crook of Harry's neck, inhaling the calming strawberry scent.  
And with the soothing strokes of Harry's hand against his head, Louis is finally able to fall asleep.  
The next morning, Anne opens the tent to wake the boys up. When she sees Harry holding onto Louis protectively and Louis pressing his nose against Harry's neck, a wide smile spreads across her face.  
It's such a cute view but she wakes them up nonetheless.  
'Hey boys! It's time to get up.', she says, smiling down at them.  
'Breakfast is ready!', she continues as she is already on her way back to the back door.  
Harry and Louis look at each other with small smiles on their faces, jumping up and running towards the door Anne just disappeared through.  
As they enter the kitchen, the table is already full of scrambled eggs, sausages and baked beans.  
'So how was your night out in the tent?', Anne asks with a warm smile as she places a slice of toast to each of their plates.  
Louis looks down, a bit embarrassed about what happened last night. But Harry doesn't tell his mom like Louis had thought he would. Instead he is giggling around his toast.  
'It was great! We had a lot of fun, right Louis?', he asks him with big, sparkling eyes.  
And Louis can't help but return the warm smile.


	4. Serious Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todays chapter is a bit longer than the other ones :) I hope you enjoy it.  
> (Please try to ignore any typos and stuff. Feel free to tell me if there are any ^^)

On Louis' 15th birthday they promised each other to spend every second of their summer break together the following year. And that's exactly what they are doing. The sun is burning down onto them as they splash each other with water. The water of the lake behind the forest is nice and cold and their skin is already all wrinkly from how long they have spend playing around in it.  
With loud huffs they sit down onto their blanket they had spread out onto the high, green grass.  
'That was a lot of fun!', Harry smiles at Louis. His green eyes are sparkling with joy.  
'It really was. I'm super tired now though.', Louis let's out a small yawn before laying onto his back.  
His eyes shoot open just seconds later when Harry shakes his head above him, little droplets of water raining down from his curly hair, falling onto Louis' bare chest. Louis shoots up in surprise, realizing what is happening.  
He wraps his arms around Harry's waist and pulls him down with him as he tickles his sides as punishment.  
'Louis stop!', Harry let's out between fits of giggles.  
'Please! I'm sorry, okay?', he tries again. and this time, Louis stops.  
Harry is still awkwardly laying on top of Louis as he stares down into his topaz eyes. They are sparkling and Harry just loves how the blue seems to twinkle.  
With a smile on his face Harry gets up.  
'Hey, do you want to watch the sunset?', he asks with bright eyes.  
'Sure', Louis smiles back.  
Together they get their stuff and place it down on the other side of a row of trees, facing the sun.  
After sitting down, Louis wraps a towel around their shoulders and Harry settles his head onto his shoulder with a sigh.  
He loves days like this. The sun lighting up their faces from in front of them, their hair still wet from the swim they just had and a box full of muffins next to them. He wishes summer would never end.  
'Hey, do you want to spend the night here?', he asks Louis.  
'Sure, why not.', Louis answers with a light chuckle.  
It has been like this almost every day this summer. Almost every day either one of them would spend the night at the other's place or they would simply sleep out on the meadow. Why separate when you can spend even the nights together, right?  
When the sun gets smaller and smaller on the horizon, they start to pack their stuff and head home in order to get everything they need for the night out on the meadow. Louis is the first one to return and he settles down his blanket and pillows, creating a bed for them to sleep in. After he finished, he walks towards the forest behind him to gather some sticks for a bonfire. When he returns to their little spot, Harry is there as well, placing another blanket onto Louis' for extra comfort. He opens up his bag and puts the pack of marshmallows and cookies down onto the bed before he notices Louis standing with his arms full of sticks behind him.  
'Louis! Let me help you!', he jumps up and walks towards him to take some of the fire wood. He gives Louis a big smile, his dimples showing, before they both walk over to the other side of their blankets and place the sticks onto the ground.  
'I brought everything for s'mores.', Harry smiley happily. and Louis can't help but smile back.  
After the fire is burning, they settle down onto their man made bed and cuddle up under a soft blanket Harry brought with him. It smells like him and Louis finds himself inhaling deeply, filling his senses with Harry. He is glad that he brought an extra blanket because even though it's summer, the nights get a little chilly out here. He moves closer to Harry and places his head onto his shoulder while he watches the flames of their fire rise up into the sky. They stay in silence for a while, their marshmallows melting over the fire.  
'Louis?', Harry asks suddenly. He isn't sure how to ask this but he knows that if there's anyone he can ask simply anything, it's Louis.  
'Hm?', Louis asks.  
'Have you... have you ever thought about your- you know... sexuality?', he asks quietly.  
Louis is a little taken back. They have never talked about stuff like that and he isn't sure what to answer.  
'Why do you ask Hazza?', he asks instead.  
'Well I was wearing my favorite hoodie to school, you know, the pink one, and there were these two guys that called me a faggot. I didn't know what that means so I googled it and... I don't know.', he sighs.  
'Am I gay, Lou?', he finally asks after a short moment of silence.  
Louis has no idea what to say to that. It makes him very angry that people are calling his precious, little (well he is almost taller than Louis now) Harry a faggot.  
He turns to Harry and grabs his shoulders, making him face him as well.  
'Listen Harry, I don't know what you are but that doesn't even matter to me. Whether you are gay, straight, bi, omega, alpha, beta... I don't care, okay? Even if you are gay, people shouldn't go around calling others a faggot because of what they are wearing. They are idiots! Don't worry Hazza, it doesn't matter, yeah?', Louis says.  
Harry just sighs at that and falls into Louis arms. He rests his head onto the older's chest and listens to his heartbeat. His thoughts are a mess. He doesn't know a lot about it from his research but he knows that being gay means that you like boys. So does that mean he is because he likes Louis? Or is he bisexual? Or do his feelings towards Louis even mean something like that? He really doesn't know and he is very confused.  
Louis really doesn't know if his words helped Harry. But he couldn't really answer his question. Yes, he has thought about his sexuality before. He did right after they were talking about it in his health class and after he presented as an omega. But he doesn't know either. He has no idea if he is gay either. He knows that he prefers boys over girls based on the porn he prefers to watch when he does. But does that really mean anything? He doesn't know.  
They let the topic slide and continue roasting their marshmallows. After eating way too many of them, they decide to settle down.  
They lay next to each other, both facing the other. Louis laces his hand with Harry's and smiles down at him. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about the subject they were talking about earlier. He knows that Harry must beat himself up over this in order for him to ask Louis for help on it. And he really wants to comfort Harry.  
Harry smiles back at him, the moonlight illuminating his face, his dimples deep in his cheeks. Louis can feel his heartbeat fasten and he smiles back before curling up into Harry's chest.  
'Good night Lou.', Harry says tiredly, kissing the top of Louis' head.  
'Good night H.', Louis yawns, burying his face deeper into Harry's chest, surrounding himself with the comforting scent of the younger.

Harry awakes to the sun tickling the soft skin of his face. He runs his hand through his messy curls and looks down at Louis, who is still curled up against his chest. A warm smile spreads across his face at the sight of his peaceful, sleeping form. Carefully he runs a hand through Louis' hair, pushing it out of his face. He then traces his little nose with the tip of his finger, then his eyelids, lashes and then his lips.  
He always had a thing for Louis' lips. They always look so pink and extremely soft. And they really do feel soft under the light touch of his finger.  
He wonders if they would feel just as soft against his own. Harry can feel his heart speed up and he withdraws his hand from Louis' face with a sigh. Does he like his best friend? Is he really gay? These thoughts are driving him crazy but are quickly forgotten when Louis starts to squirm against his chest.  
'Good morning.', Harry says with a smile as he presses a kiss to Louis' head.  
'Morning', Louis says in his raspy morning voice.  
Sleepily he looks up at Harry who still has a warm smile spread across his face.  
'Did you sleep well, my love?', Harry asks.  
'I did. We should sleep out here more often.', Louis smiles back.  
'Yeah we should.', Harry sighs, looking at his surroundings.  
There are two ducks swimming across the lake, a few birds happily chirping away and the light morning breeze in the trees.  
It really is beautiful out here. Harry promises himself to go out to the meadow more often in the future.  
After getting up they fold up their blankets and take off their shorts, leaving them in their boxers, ready to go for a morning swim, mixing the soft breeze with laughter and giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I‘m sorry guys! I know I haven’t been uploading in a while... I just got back from vacation and the next two weeks are going to be pretty busy for me sooo....   
> I‘ll try to write as much as I can whenever I have the time to.   
> Just wanted to say that this fanfic is not dead, I just need some time to keep writing ^^


	5. New Pair Of Jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, I'm so sorry that it took me so damn long to upload again. I hav a new job and a few personal issues atm so there hasn't been much time for me to actually sit down and write. BUT here you go with another chapter.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes or typos ^^ I hope you enjoy it :)

As another summer break is slowly coming to an end, they spend every single day of their last week together. On Tuesday they head into town to get a new pair of jeans for Harry before going to the cinema.  
'I think this one would look great on you!', Louis says, holding up a black pair of skinny jeans.  
'Uh, you think so? They seem a bit tight don't you think?', Harry asks unsure about the older's choice.  
'Well just try them on and we will find out.', Louis answers, pushing the pair of jeans into Harry's hands while ushering him towards an empty changing room.  
'Wait, you coming in as well?', Harry asks as Louis is closing the door behind both of them.  
'Of course! I'm the judge after all, aren't I?,' the older says amused.  
Harry's heart is starting to pick up its pace at the thought of changing in front of Louis. It's not the first time that he has changed in front of the other but this whole situation is different. They are in a tiny room together and Louis is here to stare at him.  
Nervous, Harry places the pair of jeans onto the hanger on the wall before turning away from Louis to unbutton his pants.  
'Jeez Harry! I won't look okay? See? I'm turning around. It's not like I've never seen you in your underwear before you know...', Louis says after realizing how nervous the younger looks. What he doesn't tell him is that he is stealing glances at Harry every now and then. But no one has to know...right?  
'Alright, you can look now.', Harry says after just a few minutes.  
He is averting Louis' eyes, twiddling his thumbs and his cheeks are a light shade of red when Louis finally turns back around. But Louis doesn't even realize. All he can stare at are Harry's legs wrapped tightly by the black denim.  
'So... What do you think? A bit too tight eh?', Harry says after a few minutes of awkward silence.  
'No! I mean... I mean they look great on you. You should get them. I'll use this opportunity to use the bathroom before we go to the cinema yeah? I'll wait for you in the front.', Louis says while he is getting up, turning away to pick up his bag and leave the changing room for Harry to change back into his old pair of pants.  
What Louis had told Harry wasn't a lie. But more of an understatement. Harry looks absolutely stunning in skinny jeans compared to his usual slightly baggier ones. And Louis would have stayed but he really doesn't need Harry to smell what that moment just did to him now that the younger presented as an alpha... He needs to clean himself first if he still wants to spend the rest of the day with him.  
After their movie they are both heading back to Harry's, where they're going to spend the night today.  
'What movie do you want to watch?', Harry asks, looking through his collection of dvds.  
'Uh I don't really care that much. You just choose one.', Louis answers from the kitchen, preparing snacks and drinks for their movie night.  
When he gets back into the living room, the opening of the notebook is moving over the tv screen.  
'Of course you would choose the notebook.', Louis says with a grin on his face as he cuddles up next to the younger.  
'Don't act like you don't like it, Lou!', Harry answers with a giggle, wrapping his blanket around Louis shoulders.  
They're both enjoying the movie, Louis is resting his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry is gently stroking the older's arm. That is until the romantic scene of the movie comes on. They both stiffen as the atmosphere in the room changes. Suddenly it seems to be too hot under their blanket and Harry sits up, putting it to the side.  
'I think I... I will take a shower first and then get ready for bed.', he says while he is getting up.  
'Yeah... I will clean the table and come upstairs afterwards.', Louis answers, his cheeks flushed red.  
Harry pauses on his way to the stairs, turning to Louis, his hand scratching the back of his neck. But instead of saying anything, he turns back around with furrowed brows, making his way upstairs with big steps.  
As soon as Louis can't see the younger anymore, he lets out a deep sigh.  
'Jesus Christ, what was that.... That was awkward as hell.', Louis says to himself as he starts picking up the empty bowls from the table.  
When Harry reaches the second floor, he takes a deep breath. It was getting a bit too hard to breath downstairs. Louis' smell was getting too intense and Harry was already semi hard and he really had to do something about the situation.  
'That was close... ', he whispers as he enters his room.  
After he has gotten some clean cloths to change into, he steps into his bathroom to take care of his problem as fast as he can.  
Louis is sitting on his bed, his face lit up by his phone screen as Harry is leaving the bathroom about thirty minutes later. He already changed into a clean pair of boxers and a shirt while Harry was minding his own business.  
'Oh you finally done? God I'm exhausted. Please let's just go to bed.', Louis says as he looks up from his phone.  
'Yeah me too...Let's sleep then.', Harry answers. His face is still a bit flushed and he is very thankful that Louis had already turned off the lights in the house.  
Louis scoots further onto the bed, pulling the blanked over his body as he lays down onto half of Harry's pillow.  
Harry follows his movements, laying down onto the other half of the pillow as he pulls up the blanked.  
'Goodnight, love.', Harry says a little awkwardly.  
'Goodnight Hazza, I love you.', Louis whispers as he turns onto his side in order to cuddle up against the younger's chest.  
'I love you too, Lou.', Harry says with a fond smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I'm sorry if there are some 'e's missing... the key on my keyboard is a little broken so that's why ^^


	6. Interesting Experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this chapter! :)   
> Feel free to leave feedback in the comments

The sun in coming through the window, warming Louis face the next morning when he wakes up. He lifts his head to face Harry and sees that the younger is still fast asleep. So he lays down again, inhaling Harry's scent that is all around him. That is when he realized the intensity of his scent and suddenly feels something hard pressing into his thigh when Harry is stirring in his sleep. Louis freezes instantly. Carefully, he tries to free himself out of Harry's grip but the younger is stronger, even in his sleep and Louis isn't able to move one bit. While he is trying to free himself, his leg moves up against Harry's hard on, drawing a quiet, little moan from Harry's plump lips. The sound is music to Louis ears and he can feel himself harden as well, the slick slowly starting to leak out of him. He draws his hand up to Harry's face, poking his cheek and calling out his name. But no reply. The younger must still be sleeping deeply. So Louis does the first thing that comes to his mind. slowly he lets his hand slip between the both of them, pressing his palm to his boner. He winces quietly at the pressure. But it's still not enough and he has to do something about this as fast as he can or else he will be going crazy. He slowly starts moving his hand up and down his crotch, accidentally bumping into Harry's as well in the process. Another soft moan leaves Harry's mouth and Louis stills.  
Experimentally Louis traces Harry's boner with feather light touches, scared that he might wake the younger up.  
Harry lets out a series of moans and whines. Louis seriously can't hold back anymore. He needs to release himself as soon as possible so he pushes his hips into Harry's. There still isn't much of a reaction from the younger and Louis decides to go further with what he is doing. Very carefully he pulls back the waistband of Harry's shorts and boxers and slips his hand in. He slowly starts moving his hand when a hand is being placed onto Louis' clothed hard on. His eyes immediately shoot up, meeting Harry's lust fulled, green ones, staring right back into his. Harry doesn't say anything. Instead he slips his hand into Louis' pants as well and starts moving. The older's eyes close in pleasure, a loud moan leaving his mouth, his own hand starting to move again.  
They both continue like this for another minute, until Louis decides that he needs more. Quickly he gets up onto his knees, pulling Harry up with him. He pulls down his pants and does the same to Harry. Harry is silent and watches Louis in anticipation.  
Louis scoots closer to Harry and takes both their dicks into his hand, moving them together.   
Both let out a series of moans and whines at the sensation. It feels so damn good and they're both in pure bliss.  
Since Louis' hand can't quiet reach all around the both of them, Harry decides to continue instead. Louis' head falls back and Harry leans forward to kiss his neck. His hands are so big and soft and Louis is sure that he will be missing his touch after this.   
A few strokes of Harry's hand later and they both come together with loud pants. They press their foreheads together and stay like that for a bit, in order to calm their breaths.   
'That was...', Louis starts but fails to find any words to end his sentence.  
'Surprising?', Harry asks with a chuckle.  
'I didn't want to wake you...', Louis says, looking up at Harry apologetically.  
'And leave me out of the fun? Well it was a great way to wake up so...', he giggles.  
'It's okay Lou.... It was- it was really good.', Harry continues shyly, his cheeks blushing bright red.  
After a few more minutes, they get up and take a shower together in order to wash off the mess they have made. And the whole time they're both stealing glances at each other. But of course none of them would admit that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are any typos and mistakes anywhere :')


	7. WHo would have thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm finally back with th final chapter!  
> It'a a long one and I hope you enjoy it! :)

Harry and Louis have survived their first two weeks of their new school year and they're sitting on Louis' sofa on a rainy friday night.  
'Hey Lou... Would you mind... uh maybe teaching me how to kiss? I mean you don't have to of course! I just thought... you know. I don't have any experience and I don't want to mess up my first kiss...', Harry suddenly asks, his cheeks a rosy shade of pink.  
To say that Louis is taken aback would be an understatement. Yes, he did tell Harry that he had kisses before but in reality he hasn't. He just feels like he should have had his first kiss at the age of 18 so that's what he told the younger but who would have thought that Louis would end up in a situation like this?  
'I don't really mind...', Louis whispers, looking at Harry intently. He would be lying to say that he doesn't want Harry to be his first kiss.  
So Louis turns to Harry a little hesitantly and Harry turn to him as well. Their knees are lightly touching and both their cheeks are flushed.  
Harry is the first one to lean in just a bit, his hand coming up to Louis face. But before his big hand is touching his soft skin, he lets it sink into his lap again, unsure of what to do.  
So Louis takes the chance to lean in until their lips are finally touching. He honestly never would have thought that Harry's lips would be this soft. It feels like he is kissing a cloud, his senses filled with Harry's sweet strawberry scent. That is until Harry starts moving his lips. So Louis follows his lead and does the same. Experimentally he licks over Harry's bottom lip, making the younger gasp in surprise. From here on the kiss is starting to get more heated. Their tongues are messily battling for dominance and their are both breathing heavily as they part after what felt like hours.  
Louis is looking down onto his lap, avoiding the younger's eyes while Harry is fondly looking at him with a warm smile.   
He is more than just glad that he got to experience his first kiss with his best friend. Even though he doesn't have anything to compare it with, he knows that it couldn't have been better with anyone else. 

That was two years ago now and Louis is sitting in his college dorm bed, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration. As much as he misses the old times where he and Harry could just fool around and be themselves around each other, things have changed.   
Two, incredibly long years have passed since they have shared their first kiss and to this day, Louis can't get it out of his head. Since he went to college, they have grown apart and he hates it. So much! Every single day he is longing for his best friend; for his smile, his smell, his warmth, his touch, their closeness.   
With a deep sigh Louis fishes his peeping phone out of his pocket, annoyed that his train of thoughts has been interrupted.  
'Hello?', he asks, his voice filled with annoyance.  
'Hi Louis! This is Gemma... uh I was wondering if you would mind coming back home for a bit?', Louis is more than confused at this point. Gemma has never called him before and why does she sound so concerned?  
'I understand if you are too busy though! I just... Harry won't come out of his room. He has been in there for the past week now and he won't listen to what I'm saying and I'm really worried Louis. I know it's too much to ask for but... I really don't know what to do anymore and I think you are what he needs right now.', Gemma explains in a hurried tone.  
'I'll be there tonight alright? I still need to sort some things out before I leave and have to catch a train...', Louis sighs. He could never say no to seeing Harry.  
It hasn't been his fault that he and Harry broke off their contact. In the beginning he called Harry every night; telling him about his day and asking about the younger's. But life has gotten busier over time and their phone calls weren't that frequent anymore. That was until Louis hasn't heard from Harry in months.

After informing his roommates about his trip back to his hometown and making sure that Zayne will submit his essay for him the next morning, Louis stuffs his backpack with all of the necessities and leaves campus.   
He catches a train after only 5 minutes of waiting at the train station and gets off the train two hours later.  
He takes a deep breath as the fresh countryside air fills his lungs, a smile forming on his face. He missed this. He always wanted to get out of here; get into the city and live the city life. But now that he's back, he realizes how much he has missed this. All he can hear are the birds chirping away instead of the bustling of the city and all he can smell is the clean fresh air instead of thousands of different scents.  
Louis gets ripped out of his little moment by Gemma who is standing next to her car, waving like crazy, yelling his name.  
He blushes a bit at the realization that the few people around them are staring at them.

The ride back to his home is filled with an uncomfortable silence until Louis feels like he has to break it.  
'So... How are things?', he asks quietly.  
'It has been a bit tense lately with the given situation. But other than that everything has been pretty much the same.', Gemma says, eyes still focused on the road.  
When they arrive, Louis is greeted by Anne with a big hug and a kiss to his forehead.  
'Oh love, it's so good to see you! How have you been?', she asks excitedly.  
'I'm alright. College's a bit stressful but it's alright.', he answers.  
'Harry is still in his room, you should go and see him', she then says, pushing Louis towards the stairs.  
He let's his backpack fall next to the staircase and makes his way up the stairs.  
He lets his hand run over the railing as he is taking on step after another. Memories from when Harry and him where younger are filling his mind. How they came running down these stairs when Anne called them for dinner, all of their sleepovers, their first kiss...  
Before he knows it, he is standing at the top of the stairs, right in front of Harry room.  
A little hesitantly he lifts his hand and knocks on the dark wood. After waiting for about a minute with no answer, he decides to just enter the room.   
He closes the door behind him just as he hears Harry's broken voice for the first time in almost six months.  
'I told you to leave me alone!', he says, his voice cracking at the end.  
'Uh... It's me...', Louis is unsure what else to say.  
Within seconds Harry turns around on his bed, facing the older, jumps out of bed and embraces Louis in a tight hug.  
'Oh my God Louis! I've missed you so much, you have no idea!', the younger starts crying into his shoulder.  
Louis almost forgot how much the younger's scent calms him. He hasn't felt this at home in a long time.  
After another moment, Louis is the first one to pull away. He takes a step back, still holding Harry's hands in his when he looks him up and down.  
'Jesus Hazza, you have grown so much! It has only been two years, what happened?', he chuckles.   
Harry is more than a head taller than Louis now, his lovely curls are down to his shoulders and there is some stubble on his upper lip. But there's something that hasn't changed. Harry's eyes are the same, beautiful green, sparkling down at Louis.  
To say that he is attractive would be an understatement.  
Harry giggles, pulling onto the older's hands in order to lead him to his bed.  
'Well you have changed as well! Your hair looks nice like that.', he says beaming at Louis.   
Louis didn't even intent on letting his hair grow out. He just hasn't had the time to get it cut.  
Nevertheless he is a blushing mess under the intense eyes of the younger.  
'Well thanks. I like your hair too.', he states, running his fingers through the dark hair framing Harry's face.  
And oh.... Is Harry staring at his lips? Louis isn't sure if his mind is playing tricks on him or not but just the thought of it makes him bite his own lip.  
And to his surprise, Harry is grabbing the back of his neck, pulling him closer before their lips are touching.  
Louis' fingers are instantly grabbing the short locks on the back of Harry's neck while the younger is cupping his face.  
The kiss is nothing special. They don't go too far but just the fact that they are kissing causes Louis' heart to burst from happiness.  
Harry connects their foreheads as they break the kiss.   
'I've missed you so much.', Louis whispers.  
'I love you, Lou.', Harry whispers back.  
'I love you too, Hazz.', And it's the first time that Louis believes Harry gets what he actually means.  
After another moment Louis finally breaks their silence.  
'So, what is all this about? Why did your sister call me to come here?', he finally asks.  
Harry looks down to his hands. He is blushing and is visibly looking for words.  
'Come on love, you know you can tell me anything.', he encourages the younger.  
'I just...', he takes a deep breath.  
'I don't know Lou. I guess I figured things out and don't know how to cope with them.', he admits.  
'What 'things' have you figured out?', Louis asks cautiously.  
'Last week I had my rut and... I almost broke out of the house and ran towards London...', he whispers.  
Harry is still looking down to his lap, his fingers nervously playing with the hem of his shirt.   
'You mean...', Louis is taken back. He isn't sure if he should even say what he is thinking because even in his head it sounds ridiculous.  
'Yeah... I wanted to be with you during my rut.', Harry finishes what Louis couldn't.  
'I know I'm weird... I probably shouldn't even have kissed you just now but god... I can't help myself okay? I... I think I love you Lou.', he takes a deep a breath and lifts his eyes to meet Louis'.  
'Not just as a friend. But as an omega.', he bluntly states.  
Okay Louis did not expect this to be the reason Harry hasn't left his room in over a week.  
He is at a loss of words, his omega purring at the younger's confession.  
'I love you too...', he whispers. Now he is the one averting his eyes.  
'My dorm mates are always complaining about how much I ask for you when I'm in my heat. I... I don't know. What does that mean?', he asks with serious concern in his voice.  
'I think that means your omega chose me as your mate.', Harry says. Louis eyes are shooting up in surprise, meeting Harry's again. He is grinning from ear to ear at this point and he is practically beaming with happiness.  
Louis can't help but smile back at him, both closing the distance between them in order for their lips to meet once again. This time, the kiss is getting heated pretty fast.   
Harry's big hands are roaming around Louis sides, while the older is trying to get rid of the other boy's shirt.  
With giggles filling the room, they both fall back onto the bed, Louis straddling the taller.  
'You have no idea how many times I've dreamed about this', Harry breathes into the kiss.  
'But this is real Hazza. I'm here and you can do whatever you want to.', Louis says between kisses down Harry's stomach.  
He stops at the waistband of his pants, looking up with an questioning look on his face.  
'God Lou, you think I'd say no after what I've just told you?', he asks nervously.  
His breath hitches as Louis yanks down his pants in one swift movement, placing kitten licks onto the tip of his hard dick.  
He lets his head fall back in pleasure as a strangled moan leaves his mouth.  
'Don't hold back love. I've been wanting to hear you moan for so long now.', Louis states, making Harry's erection twitch in his hand.  
Louis dives back down, this time taking him into his mouth as far as he can.  
Who would have thought that Harry was this big? But Louis won't complain about that.  
After another few bobs of his head, Harry pulls Louis off of his dick.  
'I'll come if you don't stop right fucking now.', Harry warns.  
With a sheepish grin on his face, Louis moves his hand up and down one more time, making the younger wince in pleasure.  
Louis moves back up to capture those addictive lips with his again.  
'I want to ride you', he whispers between kisses, making the younger groan.  
'I want to taste you first though.', Harry says, flipping them both around so that Louis is now laying on his back while Harry is already going down on him.  
To Louis' surprise, Harry is not going for his dick though. Instead he places soft kisses onto the inside of his thighs, lifting his legs over his shoulders as he licks up Louis ass in on clean movement.  
'Oh God Harry!', he moans, throwing his head back, his fists gripping onto the sheets.  
'You taste so good Lou. Can't get enough', Harry says between licks, causing even more slick to form on Louis ass.  
After another few minutes, Louis is too close already so he grabs Harry's hand which is resting firmly on his ass cheek, and pulls him back up.   
'I need you inside of me right fucking now.', he moan while the younger is sucking a bruise onto his collarbone.  
A deep growl leaves Harry's throat before he lays down onto his back right next to Louis.  
Louis gladly obligates and lifts one leg over the taller's waist, grabbing onto his cock in order to lead it inside of him.  
They're both a moaning mess by the time Louis bottoms up, taking a moment to adjust to Harry's size.  
'God you are so tight.' Harry moans once Louis finally starts moving up a little bit.  
'Would you believe me if I told you that this is my first time?', Louis blushes.  
He can feel Harry twitching inside of him as he pulls him down to connect their lips again.  
'I love you so much.', he moans into the older boy's mouth.  
'This is my first time as well, you know?', he says after they break apart again.  
Louis doesn't say anything, instead he starts moving a bit faster up and down the younger's dick.  
A few minutes later, they are both panting hard, little beats of sweat forming on Harry's forehead. Louis reaches down to push his hair out of his face.  
'I'm so close.', he almost whines.  
'Me too.', Harry says just as he reaches his hand in between their bodies to get a hold of the older's painfully hard member, his thrusts turning irregular and sloppy.  
It doesn't take much for the both of them to come. Harry fills him up just as Louis comes all over their stomachs.  
He instantly collapses onto Harry, not caring about the mess he is currently laying in.   
He can feel Harry's knot starting to form right as he feels the younger's teeth sink into the crook of his neck.  
He winces both in pain and pleasure, tears starting to prickle at the edges of his eyes.  
'I love you so so much. You have no idea.', Harry whispers as he laps his tongue over the fresh wound.  
'I love you too. You are my alpha.', Louis says as he makes himself more comfortable on the taller boy's chest.  
He can feel a pair of lips being pressed to his forehead as Harry caresses the back of his head just before he falls asleep in his alpha's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know that this took me almost two months to write. I'm so sorry about that but I just had no ida how to finish this fanfic.  
> Anyway, I really hope you liked it!   
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think :)


End file.
